


Malos

by RobbieBlue



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Dark Magic, Death, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Gang Rape, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Humor, Insanity, Killing, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Character Death(s), Rage, Revenge, Revenge killing, Sarcasm, Serial Killers, Shadow Manipulation, Temporary Character Death, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbieBlue/pseuds/RobbieBlue
Summary: After the death of her little sister, Alyssa is murdered. A voice gives her a second chance, but for a price.





	1. Jillybean

“They say I’m gonna die,” the young girl whispered, “are they right?” 

This broke her older sister. “Yes baby,” She choked out during sobs. She lied on her side next to her child sister, Jillyen, and pet her thinning, coffee-colored hair. Alyssa shuddered with grief. 

“I’ve made my peace with what’s to come.” Alyssa’s blue eyes snapped up to her younger sibling. The twenty-year-old quieted as she watched Jillyen’s eyes droop. 

“Jillyen?” She squeaked as she sat up. Alyssa got no reply. “Jillyen?” Alyssa asked frantically. She held Jillyen’s shoulders and shook her softly. When Jillyen showed no reaction, Alyssa pressed her ear to Jillyen’s chest. Her eyes widened. “No… No! It’s too early!” She screamed while a male nurse ushered her out of the bleak hospital room.

 

The sun had set just moments ago and freshly fallen snow blanketed the ground. The small North-West Montana town was eerily quiet. Alyssa walked home apathetic. She was dressed in black head to toe and clutched a bouquet of deep purple Gladiolus flowers and Forget-Me-Nots. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Alyssa jumped at the sudden appearance of a person behind her. 

“What do you want?” She frowned shifting to look at the three men who looked down on her slim frame. The first man frowned at her angry tone and quickly swiped the flowers out of her hands. She watched wh some of the petals fell from the flowers. Her head whipped up to the man before a hard palm of his hand struck her across her pale face. A solid mass hit her hard in the stomach causing her to land on her ass. The man stood over her with a lustful look. 

Fight or flight finally kicked in as she kicked the man’s ankle and ran into the treeline to her right. She panicked as she heard the footfalls in the snow behind her. She let go of a scream when two burly arms grabbed her by the waist. 

 

Alyssa lied on the forest floor. Broken, bloodied, violated, and dying. Her auburn hair was matted to her face by blood and melting snow. She groaned trying to move any part of her body. Her cerulean eyes started to droop same as Jillyen’s green orbs earlier in the week. 

She felt her life fading. “Jillybean…” She mumbled through a split lip and busted teeth. “I’m... sorry… I’ll.. see.. you soon… sweetheart.” 

“Stop talking whore.” A sharp kick to her side caused her last two ribs to break. Alyssa didn’t even have the strength to scream. 

“Just off ‘er Jeremy,” The tallest of the three muttered as he lit a cigarette, “We ‘ad our fill. No point in ‘er thinking that she can recover.” The third man snickered at the tallest words. Alyssa’s eyes widen as she struggled to back away.

‘Jeremy’ the man who kicked her, pulled a small pocket knife. “Sleep, tight whore.” He gripped the back of her head before plunging the knife into her heart. She opened her mouth to scream, but only made a whimpering sound. The man grinned as he watched her sapphire eyes grow dim. Within another few seconds, she died.


	2. Appearance of Shadow

Alyssa seemed to float in the dark emptiness of death. She felt no pain as she wandered the abyss.

"̢̡̼͚̖̇̆̾̇͊H̢̧͓̜̺͋̓̽̀̑e̞̥͈͒̔̄̈́͜ͅl̺̥͍̩̖̾̽́̽͝ļ̖͖̯̮̑͒̑̿͠ǫ͓̳̞̘̈́͆̊͘̕ ̪̩̤̙̼͂̈̑͘d̛̻̜̹͙̝͗̊̈́ȩ̞̹̲̘̏̃͒́a̜̜̝͖̰̎̎̇̌̿r̫͎̬̜̈͆̄̚͜͝"̢͓̩̘̾̽̓̾̉ͅ

A smooth, but chilling female voice surrounded the twenty-year-old. “Hello?” Her voice sounded miles away.

̡̼̬͉̜̂͌̌̏͘"̧͇̗̬̮͗̈́͂͘Â͈͔̪̘̩͑̌͌͝ȓ̟̦̖̟̑̂͘͜͝e̢̱̬̭̥͂̓̏̄͝ ̦̲̟̥͇̎̈́͋͝y̟͓̰͍̗̽̍̉̈́̆o̢̦̣͉̻̅̏̎̓͝ǘ̧̢͚̜͑̆̓̑ͅ ̟͚̤͎̙͗͋̋̊́r̖̱̩̝͊̐̾̓͜ę̗̗̫͇̐̆̈̂̚a̲̤̹̦͌͐͊̒̇ͅḋ͍̗̹̭̟͂͐͐̓y̛̤̹͓̞̻͑͗̔̈́ ̡̢͇͖͋̈̅̿̕ͅt̥̫̱͓̻̔̆̎̑͐ó͔͚̻͉̑̍́̕ͅ ̢̫̤͙̞̏͑̅͝͠d̛̜͎̟̘̟̉͑̎̾i̬̭͙̘͙̎̂̈̿͠e̲̥̮͖̲͋͑̆͘̕ ̻̩͓͈̬̓͑̃̄͝c̨̧̤̠̼̋̎͌̉̂h̡̢̛̲̮̙̓̒͛̎i͎͎̦̞̱̎͊̽͆̈́ḷ̩͍͓̹̐͑̎͐͂d̛̯̻̟̪̄̈͋̏͜?͇͖͎͓̝̊̋͑̌̚"̼̭̻̻͉̅̌̔̔̕

Alyssa paused. “What?”

̧̙̤̲̅̏́͐͠ͅ"̢̮̯̤̄̓͗͂ͅḀ͕̟̞̉̐̄̓͜͠r̩͖̝̪̺̐̇̇̉͠ȩ͖͓͍͍̌̀̊̈́́ ͙͔̪̲̈̄̍̈̊͜y̝͚͖̭̒͒̄̓ͅo̯̫͉̻̖͊̔̌̄͠u̟͈̥̲̓̈́͗͘͜͝ ͓͇̫̮̤̃͆͑̕ȑ͓͚̳̠͇̈̂͋͝ȩ̯̣͍̌̈́͂ͅą̖̣̹̝̾͐̈́͗͘ḏ͙̣̝̺͂̋̊͊̄y̹̭͙̙̮͋̆̑̍ ̧̛̞̬͖̹̔̓̍̀ṭ̦͖̭̤̎̊̃͑̀ȯ̠̱̙͍̯̊̔̔̿ ̡̺̫͓͙͛̌͂̚̚d̞̖̹͍̋̌̈̐̃ͅì̧͉̯͙̉̇̋͜e̤̫̳͇͙͌̍̕͝ ̡̫̜͉͕̊̀̌̇Ạ̧̰͇͇̉͌̋̀͝l̨̧̡̻̞͂͐̆͝y̢̼͍̪̦̅̈̆̚͝s̩̫̜̳̰͌͛̓́͝ş͙͕͕̼̃̊̇̕͝à̡͓͙̞̣̂͠͝ ̘͚̞̬̹̈̊͗͘̕M͚̟͚͈̥̀̀͆̅͐c̼̩͙͙̲͛̾̐͝͝l͚̲̰̬̙̄̐̚͝ọ̝̼̱͎͆̐̐̕u̧̹̱̭̯̔̓̽̏͝ġ̡̖̭̯̅̈́̓̚ͅh̢̫̹͙͍͛̈́̀̊l̢̼̜̯͊̓́͜į̫̣̻͖̋̈́͆͛͠n̺̻̹̜̿͑̌̚̚͜?̨͇̪̹̲͊̑̈́̒͝"̨̰̖̜͔͛̆̋̾͠

“N-no,” she stuttered worried at the outcome of her words.

͉͚̫͕̼̽͌̈́̌̽"̤͈͈̣͔̀̔̔̐T̛̼̩̝̝̮͐͆͛͊ȟ̢͚̰̣̈̌͝͝ͅȩ̦͔̪̝̑͐͒͝n̙̞̮͙̝̽̉̔̒͂ ̝̰̘̼͓̈̒͊̏̓l̛̲̘͙̥̲̈́̀̚͘ḯ̫̰̜̥͍̾̋͝v͓̘̼͉͔̾̌̾̀ë͙̟͖̯͑̆̄ͅ,̻̯̳́̇̐͌͜͠ͅ ̛̫̯̱͙̿͛͌̿͜m̡̱̲̦̺̿̈͆͛y̻̩̻͎̳̌̉́̾͝ ̪̦̼̫͍̈́̀̇̆ḑ̛͚̯̘̪̀̆͗e͇̤̞̝̰̒̑̕͘͝a͈̣͕̩̻̓͒͛̂̕ṙ̨͖̤̹̬͗͑͗"̧̻̤̣̘̉̈̔͗͑

  
Alyssa azure eyes shot open. The overcast sky loomed above her broken body. A muffled moan escaped her lips as all the pain flooded back. The pain slowly started to fade. Was she dying again?

  
Her mouth hung open as she watched her bones snap back into place on their own. Her bruises disappear and her stab wounds and cuts closed. Finally, she gained enough strength to sit upright.

  
Dressed in only the long sleeve, black shirt that luckily went down past her ass she stood from the snow. She grinned at her body, she was fully healed. “How?” She muttered to herself.

  
She was stopped in her thoughts whilst an intense pain coursed through her veins. Alyssa bent forward at the waist. Her eyes widen before screaming. Her once pale skin was turning steel grey. She watched her auburn hair faded to the color of oil. What had the voice done to her?

  
The pain subsided and she stood straight. This must be my fee for a second chance, she thought wearily.

  
She breathed in deeply trying to calm herself. Surprising herself, she could smell everything around her. Her own blood, the differentiation of the three men’s ejaculation, the dirt under her bare feet, the traces of the cigarette, and the metal of the pocket knife that lingered in the air.

  
Alyssa then listened around her body. The subtle heartbeats and blood flowing through the veins of sleeping rabbits one hundred yards away, the highway on the other side of town, and electricity running through power lines. She let go of a little laugh while she even heard her neighbors yelling at each other.

  
One sound - or more particularly three sounds - made her newly sharp teeth grit in pure rage. “Whatever Matthew, the sooner we bury the bitch the better.” Alyssa stood her ground impatiently waiting for the trio’s presence.

  
The three men made awful jokes while the walked. “Wait,” The tallest one said with a shaky voice as soon as his shit colored eyes landed on the new Alyssa. The trio stared at her like deer in headlights.

  
“The fuck is that?!” Jeremy shouted. She smiled while she slowly stomped towards the three. As if on instinct her hand shot forwards sending pure black chains, that appeared like appendages that have always been apart of her, into the stomach of Matthew with a sickening squish. When Alyssa stretched her fingers apart Matthew pretty much exploded. The gloomy chains hung in the air, blood dripping off of them like a spilled maple syrup oozing off the edge of the kitchen counter.

  
Jeremy and the tall man screamed like banshees. Jeremy ran off, but the tallest just stood there. Alyssa grinned wildly as if she had found the spider that had scattered under the refrigerator.

  
She slowly walked towards him. Taunting him. A glint of false hope flashed in his eyes, but Alyssa forced her hand upwards. The earth under him shifts before black spikes rocketed up.

  
And there he was struggling and impaled. Alyssa just left him dead next to his obliterated friend.

  
Alyssa’s new speed and agility shocked her. She chased Jeremy, the one who had used the knife. Jeremy struggled back a scream as she tackled him. Alyssa was sitting on his chest, pinning his arms under her now grey legs. At that moment she didn’t care about how her exposed womanhood was on his shirt or how he flushed like a timid boy on his first date. Okay, maybe she did care, but it only made her irate.

  
She placed her thin hands on his face, and in one moment his head was no longer a part of his body. It was just a blood and brian slushie that was slowly soaking into the grass.

  
She quickly stood before slowly walking in the opposite direction of the city.


	3. The Seedeater

‘ _ **Jeremy Cummings, Matthew Angel, and Jacob Santos were found brutally mutilated this morning.’**_ The news reporter droned. _ **‘ The next images might be disturbing to some viewers.’** _ They showed a man impaled on black spikes that looked to come up from the ground.

  
“What the fuck is that?” Jeff grumbled as he leaned back on the couch.

“One of us?” BEN said more like a question than a statement.

“Could be,” Masky responded, “but I’ve never seen anything like that.”

“Maybe we should find him,” Hoodie offered. The group looked at each other as they showed the other corpses.

“I like their style,” Toby said with a smile when Jeremy’s corpse flashed on the screen.

“Umbrakinesis,” a static voice stated. Slender had appeared and seemed to watch the television also. “I have not seen Umbrakinesis in centuries.”

 

Alyssa trudged through the deep snow. She felt the cold, but it didn’t hurt. Her slim frame embraced the cold. She had walked into the deeper part of the forest. No doubt miles from her home.

An out of place rustling caused Alyssa to whip around. A foul odor assaulted Alyssa’s nose, the scent almost made her eyes water. Without evening thinking a pure black sword formed in her right hand. “Come out, you pussy!” She yelled with anger that came out of nowhere.

Alyssa took a step back after the thing stepped out of the trees. It stubbled on all fours towards her. It had dark olive skin and long shaggy dark hair, but that’s not what unnerved her. The creature had a long skinny face cover in what looked like flesh sewed together. One large black orb for an eye on the right side of its face and a long grey tongue hung out of its mouth like a dog Alyssa had when she was young and well… Alive.

It stalked closer to her and sniff the air. The creature abruptly sprinted towards her. Panicking, she seemed to seep into the forest floor. The creature stared down at her. The black silhouette of her body on the ground as of she was standing behind it, but in fact, she was the shadow. She looked like superman’s shadow as she raced from the creature.

 

Alyssa ran until night fell and eventually popped out of the shadow. The strange creature was nowhere in sight. She spotted a hollowed out, dead oak. “Good enough,” She said before curling up inside of it and falling to sleep.

 

It was night by the time Seedeater had returned home. He shoved the door open to the garage where he slept. Eyeless Jack was leaning against the farthest wall when he entered. Seedeater trudged to the large fridge where his food was kept and lifted the lid. He pulled out a corpse of a child before shoving it in his mouth like an infant eating their first birthday cake. “Where were you?” Jack finally spoke up. “You were gone all day.”

“Looking murders,” Seedeater said after licking the hemoglobin from his jaw.

“Last night’s?” Jack asked, uncrossing his arms. His black hoodie shifted as he did. Seedeater nodded vigorously. “Well?”

“Found woman.” His voice was coarse as if he had swallowed sandpaper and barbed wire prior to speaking. “Strange. Black hair. Grey skin. Red eyes. No pants.” EJ tilted his head in confusion. “Never smell her. She became shadow. She run away.”

“She became a shadow?”

“Yes.”

“We should tell Slender,” Jack said standing straight.


End file.
